Rukia and the hollow
by STARSONGPAPA
Summary: AU. Rukia is tried for treason after making an unlikely friend. A hollow. Sentenced to death Rukia is busted out by the hollow and the two escape through a garganta. Will they join the winter war? And who's side will they align with. Very minor crossover with Pokémon. you'll see.
1. chapter 1

**AN: This is an experimental fic I came up with. This is a complete AU with some crossover elements but it's not a true crossover. This fic may or may not be continued it depends completely on you guys and girls. I WILL end up butchering some words here.**

 **Rukia** **and the hollow.**

"Rukia Kuchiki, you stand here before the captain's of the 13 court guard squads accused of treason. How do you plead?" Bellowed the old head captain.

Rukia with a determined stare met the head captain's intimidating gaze "I plead, not guilty" Rukia said resolutely.

The captain's all looked at Rukia with varied degrees of shock, given the nature of the charges against her and how serious they were it would have been better to claim that she was guilty and then plead some kind of insanity. But no, Rukia in the face of the most powerful people in the entire Soul Society pleaded innocence, but why? Why would she say she was innocent? It's because Rukia truly believes that she had done no wrong.

"Explain yourself Kuchiki!" Head captain Yamamoto bellowed.

"Let me ask you somthing?" Rukia requested. The head captain raised an eyebrow but nodded, he wanted to hear Rukia's excuse. "Is there such a thing as a bad or even evil soul reaper's?" Rukia asked confusing the captain's.

Captain Retsu Unohana stepped forward "I beg your pardon Kuchiki-san but what relevance does your question have in this matter?".

"If bad soul reapers didn't exist then we would have no need for squad two or the underground prison's correct?" Rukia asked confidently angering the squad two captain Soi-Fon who did not like Rukia's question.

Head Captain Yamamoto having enough of Rukia's questions raised his spiritual pressure pinning Rukia to the ground, "Enough of this foolishness Kuchiki..." Yamamoto was cut off By a short laugh from Rukia.

"With all due respect head captain I am no fool, I know exactly what I am saying. So tell me captain's if there are such things as a bad soul reaper then please explain to me why there can't be such a thing as a good hollow?" Rukia questioned stunning the captain's into silence so she continued her explanation "Former captain's Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen were all great captain's who turned traitor, so please explain to me why the opposite is not possible? Why can't such a hollow exist? Rukia concluded, satisfied with her little speech.

The old head captain sighed in frustration, he hated to admit it but the young reaper had a valid point but the law was the law and the law was absolute, "Be that as it may young Kuchiki you bought a hollow into the sacred walls of the Seretei, this action alone is an act of treason so with a heavy heart I hear by sentence you to execution via the Sogyoku".

To her credit Rukia met the head captain's stare with her own, she knew that she couldn't have kept the secret forever but she did hope that maybe, just maybe she could have changed the soul society's almost racist views on hollows. With a sigh Rukia put out her arms and within a fraction of a second reatsu sealing cuffs were snapped around her wrists courtesy of squad two captain Soi-Fon "Scum like you Kuchiki make me sick so believe me when I say this Kuchiki, we will find that pet of yours and send it straight to hell" Soi-Fon sneered at the tiny reaper.

Rukia's eyes widened she didn't think of that, the hollow was still in the Seritei, hidden yes but still here within the walls, maybe he could use a garganta and escape, will he do it? No probably not he would never abandon her, that was his grestest quality and right now his greatest weekness, Ruka put on some faux confidence "You won't find him and even if you do he won't be caught as easily as I was, he's more stubborn than Renji and Madarame combined".

Soi-Fon was mildly impressed at Rukia's defiance in the face of certain death but that didn't change the fact that she was still angry at Rukia for her little Jab at her squad earlier but with nothing left to say Soi-fon dragged her away away from the captain's meeting room.

Squad eight captain Shunsui Kyuroku sighed and tilted his hat "Man, what a mess".

Squad thirteen captain Jushiro Ukitake, Rukia's captain looked down in sadness "Rukia has always had a good heart that was her greatest attribute but to openly bring a hollow, the creature's we have been trained to kill into the seretei..." Jushiro couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Head captain Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor "Regardless of our own personal feelings about the matter Rukia Kuchiki is a condemned criminal and will be executed and after this is over we can refocus on the upcoming war with Souske Aizen and the other traitors" Yamamoto announced and left the room, the other captain's following close behind.

 **With Rukia in the white tower.**

Rukia sat in her cell looking out of one of the few windows in perfect view of the Sogyoku, "So this is how it ends... Ichi, please don't get caught, please don't come for me" Ruka said to herself sadly. But her wish wasn't granted as an explosion rocked the tower.

 **All over the Seretei.**

"Warning. Warning. Hollow activity has been detected in the vicinity of the white tower? All captain's and lieutenant's proceed to the tower" Announced a voice that echoed throughout the Seretei leaving one thought in the heads of every captain and lieutenant "oh Shit".

 **Back at the tower.**

Everyone arrived at the tower to see the entrance smoking and broken which in itself was a surprise considering that the doors were reinforced with seki-seki rock, but the shock didn't come from that, it came from the image of a hollow nuzzing Rukia like a loving pet.

The hollow stood on all fours but even like that it stood two foot taller than her, it had a white body akin to a cat but with claws and a tail like a lizzard, it's mask was also lizzard like with two red vertical lines going down either side of it and it had a crest of bright orange furr like a lion but what was most shocking thing about the hollow is that its level of spiritual power was even higher than head captain Yamamoto's.

Eventually the soul reaper's shock subsided and they drew their zanpakuto, "Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" Renji shouted.

Rukia looked at Renji with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry everyone but I cannot allow you to kill Ichigo, I will not allow my friend to die" Rukia said as she jumped onto the hollow's back "I hope that when we see eachother again it'll be on better terms". Just as Rukia finished her sentence the hollow opened a Garganta and they both disappeared through it.

Once again silence emminated through the area as the Soul Reaper's tried to absorb what they have just seen, had they just witnessed another betrayal? Lost another Soul Reaper to the hollow side? Either way Rukia's punishment is now tenfold. how can you get punished worse than execution? Head captain Yamamoto will find away, he will not stand for this. "Emergency Captain's and lieutenant meeting NOW!" Head captain Bellowed in anger, he will have justice.


	2. Timeskip: Final battle pt1

**AN: This is the (not very) long awaited second chapter of Rukia and the Hollow. To be honest I've all but lost intrest in this fic so I'm just going to skip to the end and wrap it up here then call it a day.** **I am working on the newest chapter of the daddy dragon. it will be up relatively soon.**

Defeat, that is what everyone felt at the hands of former squad five captain Souske Aizen, Captains, lieutenants, former exiles, the vizards and their human allies even his own army all laid scattered amongst the ruins of the fake Karakura town, alive and breathing but defeated. Aizen stood above them all in his chrystilis form looking victorious as he gave a maniacal laugh "You are all powerless against me, to not even leave a scratch on my skin shows how futile your attempt at stopping me..." Aizen was cut off as a bright red cero hit him and launched him into a few buildings.

Everyone barely managed to look at up and see a white serpentine dragon-like hollow circling the sky (Just imagine a white Rayquaza), its power was huge, it almost rivaled Azien's and that was scary, it had obviously come for an easy meal and decided that Aizen potential competition but one lieutenant noticed somthing, a bright orange mane that flowed from behind the hollows mask, "Isn't that the hollow that saved Rukia?" Renji asked no one in particular but everyone heard him, the captains and lieutenants too began to remember the hollow that Rukia had befriended and that begged the question, what was it doing here? And where was Ruika?

Their silent question was answered as Ichigo turned at an angle that allowed them to see Rukia riding on his back with a look of determination, "Okay Ichigo are you ready?" Rukia asked and got a roar of confirmation in return "Right, use a Cero on the buildings that Aizen landed in, bury him alive!".

Ichigo fired another cero where Aizen crashed and with a huge explosion the buildings crumbled, falling onto Aizen. After the deafening crash had subsided everything went silent but everyone knew that Aizen wouldn't be so easily defeated, it may take him a while to get a whole building off him but that still didn't buy much time.

"Rukia is that you?" Renji asked hopefully.

Rukia looked at Renji with a emotionless eyes, "Yes Renji it's me, happy to see me?".

"I am Rukia, I really am and I'm sorry for before" Renji apologised.

It was at that moment that the head captain made his presence known, he, like everyone else was bruised and battered but still commanding "Rukia Kuchiki I assume you are aware of the ramifications of your return?".

Ichigo growled threateningly at the aged soul reaper and was about to attack but Rukia stroked his face calming him down, the act itself shocked almost everyone Rukia was handling a huge dragon-like hollow expertly, something that has never been done before, "I understanding fully head captain but right now we have a psycho to put down" Rukia announced resolutely.

"You plan to take down Souske Aizen? Not even the soul society's top class warriors and our allies couldn't even put a scratch on him, so tell me what makes you so confident that you can win?" Asked a small white haired captain, one Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rukia looked back at the rubble as she felt Aizen beginning to break free "I'm not confident that I can win, no. I'm confident that WE can win, Ichigo and I togeather" Rukia answered resolutely.

"Why!?" Shouted the squad two captain "Why are you so determined to fight alongside this filthy hollow? TELL ME TRAITOR!?".

"As I said before captain Soifon Ichigo is a good hollow" Rukia explained "At first I thought the same as you because he was hanging around two little girls in the world of the living, I thought he was going to devour them with them being none the wiser so I did my duty and tried to purify him but I was stopped by the girls, they turned out to be his little sisters and they explained the situation to me... They saw their brother die, they saw him turn into a hollow, yes at first they were scared but they soon found out that he had no ill will towards them. Don't you see that he was guarding them, protecting them! *Sigh* Even as a hollow he still was their older brother, he still wanted to protect them, how could I take their brother away for somthing as stupid as pride?" Rukia explained.

"If that's the truth then why is he with you and not his so called sisters?" Soifon asked genuinely curious but still angry.

At that point Aizen burst forth from the rubble in his demon butterfly form, Rukia turned to face Aizen with a scowl and Ichigo growled fiercely "Why don't you ask Aizen, after all it was him who was responsible for killing Ichigo's sisters" Rukia explained just as Ichigo Lunged forward.

Everyone, bar Aizen who was once again flung away by Ichigo was shocked by Rukia's revelation, "Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked her former captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rukia asked in reply.

Ukitake wanted nothing more than to answer 'Yes it would' but he knew it wouldn't have, nothing would change if she had explained the true reason before "You're right" He answered sadly.

Now everyone understood that Rukia didn't turn traitor like Aizen did, no, she had bonded with Ichigo after meeting him and most likely continued to bond with him after his sisters were killed keeping him away from the hollow madness, Rukia most likely bonded with the human girls as well. Now everyone definately understood that Rukia did what she did because they both want to avenge Ichigo's sisters. "But that doesn't matter anymore, I found a kindrid spirit within Ichigo, we understand each other because we both know loss and after escaping we got stronger together and reached a deeper understanding, we won't win because he have too or because we should, we'll win because we can" Rukia said before putting her fingers to her mouth and whistling.

Ichigo reappeared in the sky above Rukia, he swooped down and with expert timing Rukia jumped onto his back "Now Ichigo! IKUZE!"

They all watched as Rukia and Ichigo flew off to fight Souske Aizen together with a weird sense of calm, it was as if they knew that everything will turn out alright, "I have to document this" Said a heavily injured Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he released five blue hell butterflies "And now Bakudo 101: Odeon! There now we'll be able to see everything".

"You seem oddly into this" Said squad eight captain Shunsui Kyuroku.

"This is uncharted scientific territory how could I not be excited, This could be a major breakthrough and I intend to document everything" Mayuri explained gleefully.

With Rukia and Ichigo."Ichigo remember our training and we'll win, stay calm okay" Rukia reassured Ichigo as she gently stroked his hair.

Ichigo nodded and increased his speed to Aizen's location, as they arrived Aizen picked himself out of another pile of rubble and laughed "It's amusing that you think you can beat me with clichés, the bonds of power and friendship are nothing but crutches that the weak rely on, let me show you where true power comes from!" Aizen roared as he launched a cero at the duo.

Ichigo without a command launched his own cero from his mouth and completely negated Aizen's own cero, "How... How did that puny hollow negate my cero?" Aizen asked angrilly.

"You don't get it do you Aizen?" Rukia asked with a frown.

"Get what?" Aizen asked in reply.

"To put it simply Aizen, you're going to fall!" Rukia announced loudly "Now Ichigo get in close and use _Dragon Claw!"_ Ichigo charged at Aizen as his hand shone red with the energy of a cero then expanded to the shape of a giant claw that Ichigo used to strike Aizen, wounding him "Now follow up with _Dragon pulse_ " Ichigo launched a purple cero that took the form of an eastern dragon that hit Aizen point blank, luckily enough Ichigo moved away quickly by using sonido.

The ones who were watching through Mayuri's kido were suprised that Ichigo and Rukia had easily over powered Aizen so early on in the fight. "Well that is unexpected it looks like they make a very good team, what do you think Byakuya?" Shunsui asked with a not so hidden smile.

Byakuya didn't respond he just stared at the screen with narrow eyes then did the unexpected and smiled "Hollow or not Rukia has finally found someone she can rely on, to confide in... While it does break my heart that I am not the person she can talk to it also warms it too see her truly happy" Byakuya replied in a brotherly tone.

"I agree" Jushiro added in "Even in the midst of battle I can see the devotion in her eyes and the same with Ichigo, I see the unwavering loyalty and affection they hold for each other".

"It still sickens me, the thought of a soul reaper being friends with a hollow" Soifon added her opinion in.

Captain Unohana approached Soifon and placed a hand on her shoulder "Captain Soifon I understand that you wish to stay loyal to the way we have all been taught but right now, until we recover and regroup both Rukia and her companion are our only hope at keeping Aizen at bay so until then be patient and let them help us" Unohana explained calmly.

"Very well but I'm not..." Was all Soifon got out before a huge explosion echoed from the far distance and a shockwave knocked them down.

 **AN: Contrary to what I said at the begginning I'm splitting the final battle into two parts so we'll have one more chapter before this fic is finished.**

 **SSPP out.**


	3. The conclusion

**AN: Here we are the rushed conclusion to Rukia and the hollow.** **I hope you all enjoy.**

The battle between Ichigo, Rukia and Aizen had escalated a great deal, Aizen using the mouths on his six wings fired Cero's recklessly only to be easily avoided by the heroic duo, Rukia could tell that Aizen had given into rage and was not using his analytical mind that made him a formidable foe, "Okay Ichigo on my mark I want you to use Draco Meteor, be ready" Rukia Whispered to Ichigo who nodded in agreement.

Admittedly with Aizen throwing Cero's around with no rhythm or rhyme made Rukia's call hard to make because she couldn't see a good enough opening to attack, unexpectedly Aizen's spiritual pressure dippled slightly and Rukia capitalised the oppertunity "ICHIGO, NOW USE DRACO METEOR" Rukia yelled loudly.

Ichigo's body shone with an orange light before a gargantuan Cero launched into the air, the Cero flew higher and higher then exploded in a brilliant light show that rained thousands of smaller Cero's onto Aizen like hell fire, creating a powerful explosion that blew everyone back that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the shockwave.

Aizen was kneeling struggling to breathe, his body burnt almost beyond recognition, his wings completely destroyed, his arms burnt to the muscle but the most horrifying thing was his face, skin, flesh and muscle had been completely burnt away leaving his charred skull in full view, it was an image that made the soul reapers watching via the kido evacuate their stomach contents.

"You believe you have won?" Aizen somehow spoke, "You think you have beaten me? Foolish children!" Aizen finished with a shout.

Rukia and Ichigo were disturbed by Aizen's visage now more than ever but that didn't stop them from attacking once more, Aizen was practically a living skeleton at this point, so how was he still alive? Not even spiritual beings could survive the ammount of damage Aizen had sustained and then Rukia clicked, "The Hogyoku! Ichigo target his chest..." Rukia shouted but was cut off by a spike of power from Aizen who had his hand pointed into the air.

"The oozing crest of corruption.

The arrogant vessel of madness.

Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker.

Disrupt the sleep.

The crawling princess of iron.

The eternally self-destructing doll of mud.

Unite, repulse, fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness.

Hado #90 Kurohitsugi" Aizen chanted and ended with a shout.

The ever emcompassing darkness surrounded Ichigo and Rukia rapidly but was slow enough for Ichigo to launch Rukia to safety outside the range of the hellishly powerful kido spell, Rukia soon crashed to the ground near the soul reaper's and with wide eyes she screamed out to Ichigo who was now completely trapped inside, the last thing she saw before it completely closed off was a sorrowful look of relief from her hollow friend a look that said "Stay safe".

Rukia screamed once more and went to run to Ichigo but was held back by Renji "Rukia stop there is nothing you can do right now!" Renji said quickly.

Rukia continued to struggle angrily before the reality hit her as she collapsed onto her hands and knees quietly sobbing, "No Ichigo... Please no" Rukia cried.

The soul reaper's were almost saddened by Ichigo's sacrifice, yes it would be one less hollow to deal with down the line (if he turns on them) but seeing one of their own mourn one of their ancient enemies seemed almost understandable, after all like them hollows were human once and like it or not they were connected by that fact.

The soul reapers thoughts were soon cut off by Aizen's insanely evil laugh he had truly gone off the deep end, with his power impossibly high, they're down and Ichigo had been taken out of the fight, their hope dwindled until a loud roar was heard coming from the black coffin.

Kurohitsugi began to crack, at first it was small hairline fractures but soon massive fissures appeared before it crumbled and scattered to the wind, Ichigo had broken the powerful kido spell but not without injury, his skin was broken and bleeding, his mask cracked and chipped in several places but he was alive. Ichigo raised his head up and let loose a powerful roar before smashing his face on to the floor shattering his mask, instantly he was engulfed in a swirl of riatsu and his draconic roars had changed into humanoid war cry all while his spiritual power increased.

Everyone, Aizen included watched with shock as Ichigo has forcefully bought on the ultimate evolution a hollow could attain, he was becomming an Arrancar. The tornado of riatsu eventually ebbed down revealing the new Ichigo, he stood at an imposing 6'2, a dark miasma covered his lower body shielding his dignity, orange hair cascaded down his back and a muscular body that was lithe yet exuded power, his eyes burned a golden hue causing Aizen to step back in fear, yes the great Souske Aizen was intimidated and rightfully so because Ichigo's spiritual pressure had all but vanished finally turning the tide of war to the soul reaper's favor.

Rukia looked on in awe at as her companion and best friend stared down at Aizen's cold dead eyes with no fear, a feeling of relief filled her as Ichigo turned to her and smiled, then he vanished faster than even Soifon could follow and struck Aizen through the chest with his hand.

Aizen screamed as the hogyoku was torn from his sternum, his body began to break down turning into dust, after all at this point he was merely a skeleton with organs and without the regenerative abilities of the hax marble he could not sustain his life force, Aizen faded from existence with only four words escaping his skeletal mouth "Damn you Ichigo Kurosaki".

It was over Ichigo stood tall staring down at the Hogyoku in his hand, a look of melancholy etched into his features but he quickly turned to a blank stare as the beaten forms of the soul reapers appeared behind him with their swords drawn, "Stand down arrancar and give us the hogyoku" Soifon demanded harshly.

Rukia stood close by conflicted in what action to take, either stand by Ichigo until the end no matter what he decides or wait and see what he does and hope for the best, fortunately Ichigo tossed the marble to Soifon, "Keep it, I have no desire for such a thing" Ichigo spoke for the first time, his tone deep yet smooth.

The soul reapers were shocked by his action but appreciated it, no one wanted another fight to break out especially against someone who killed the guy who kicked their collective arse's so a mass sighnof releif was heard.

The old head captain approached the young arrancar and locked eyes with him, the stare off lasted a few seconds before Yamamoto nodded "Arancarr Ichigo Kurosaki, you fought admirably for our cause despite being a hollow. Not once in my two thousand years as a soul reaper did I ever think I'd be thanking a hollow for his assistance, thank you" Yamamoto bowed lightly.

"It's no problem really, I didn't do it for any praise, glory or acceptance" Ichigo replied with his own light bow.

"Oh. Then why did you assist us?" Yamamoto asked curiously with his brow raised.

"Revenge and closure for some part, I guess I wanted to make him suffer for killing my sister's" Ichigo replied solemnly.

"Some part? What's the other reason?" Joshiro Ukitake asked making himself known.

"For Rukia" Ichigo replied shocking all present.

"Rukia helped me, she believed in me and she had suffered by the hands of Aizen just like I did, I knew that if he won he would kill everyone, Rukia included... I don't want to live in a world without her because a world without Rukia isn't a world I want to live in" Ichigo concluded with a sad smile.

Rukia had silent tears streaming down her face, she knew that she had deep bond with Ichigo but had no idea of how deep it was on his end, without even thinking Rukia hugged Ichigo "I had no idea you... I. I don't want to... I dont want to live in a world without you either, you mean so much to me, I love you" Rukia cried pouring her heart out.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia slowly and smiled, "I love you too Rukia and thank you" Ichigo said.

"For what?" Rukia asked.

"For being you" Ichigo replied.

Everyone looked on at the two not even bothered that a taboo relationship had just blossomed infront of their eyes, they deserved this happiness even for was for a breif moment as head captain Yamamoto spoke up "What will you do now?" He asked.

"I think I'll travel the world of the living and try to teach hollows that there is more than one way to live your life, to better themselves and maybe one day I'll return to Hueco mundo and start to teach the hollows there too" Ichigo replied with a small smile.

"I see. I wish you luck ichigo Kurosaki maybe one day if you are successful a treaty could be signed between us and finally end the countless centuries of bloodshed" Yamamoto proposed hopefully.

"I woukd like that" Ichigo replied as he stopped hugging Rukia and walked slowly away with a wave.

Rukia looked to Ichigo then to the soul reapers, Rukia wanted to go with ichigo but she had a home in soul society, "What do I do?" Rukia asked herself.

"That is up to you" Byakuya said suddenly.

"Up to me?" Rukia questioned.

"Yes Rukia, for many years I have watched you grow, watched you suffer, most of it because of me but I can say without a shred of doubt that I am proud of you and I know you'll make the decision that is right for you" Byakuya replied in a uncharacteristically warm tone.

"Brother..." Rukia began to cry and hugged Byakuya for the first time.

"Thank you, I choose..."

 **And I end with a cliffhanger.**

 **The end is open to interpretation so you can choose Rukia's decision.**

 **Hey how about I set a challenge for anyone who wants to write a oneshot sequel, the one rule is that it must be called "Ruka and the hollow- the decision 'your name' Interpretation".**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SSPP out.**


End file.
